New Beginnings
by Lordserpentor
Summary: The birds face new challenges after the arrest of Harley Quinn
1. Default Chapter

Ok the deal is I don't own these characters they are owned by DC comics and the WB. That is except for the original characters I created and threw in here I leave names out for now as it may spoil parts of the story.  
  
Birds Of Prey: New Beginnings  
  
Chapter 1: New Arrival  
  
High above the streets of New Gotham, Huntress prowled the city looking for some crime that needed to be stopped. Unfortunately, since the arrest of Harley Quinn, crime was slow - too slow for Huntress.  
  
"Huntress, do you read me? Come in, Huntress."  
  
"I'm here, Oracle. What is it now?'  
  
"Look, I hate to say this, but you've been out there for a few hours now, and there's been virtually nothing happening. And what is happening, the police seem to have a handle on. You should just head back."  
  
Helena rolled her eyes. She knew Barbara was right, but she didn't want to admit it - she hadn't kicked some criminal ass in a few weeks now. "Fine. I'll do one more sweep on my way back to the Clock Tower, and then I'll call it a night."  
  
"Huntress, one more thing. On your way back, swing by No Man's land and get Dinah. She was supposed to be back an hour ago, and she's turned her comm set off."  
  
Helena laughed. "Turned it off again, huh? How many times does this make? And what's she doing there? Didn't you send her out on an assignment?"  
  
"3 times this past week, and yes I sent her out, but by the time she got there the cops already had a handle on the situation. So she asked if she was done could she swing by the No Man's Land to hang out for a while. I didn't seem the harm as long as she was home by curfew. She's starting to remind me of you."  
  
"Don't want that now, do we? Don't worry Oracle, I'll get her home."  
  
Meanwhile, at the bus station, the usual newcomers were entering the city, any one of them looking to get away from their everyday lives. However, one individual was here to try and start his life - for better or for worse. A young man walked off the bus: his name was Jonathan, and he was a meta- human, although he hid that fact from everyone.  
  
He had superhuman strength and an increased sense of smell. He stood just over 6 feet tall, with brown hair, shaved short. He had a piercing above his eyebrow, and one in his chin. He wore a red flannel shirt over a gray hooded sweatshirt, and a thick black leather jacket that was showing quite a bit of wear and tear. He sported also black cargo pants, with a long chain hanging from the left side. His life had not been an easy one; he had no home to speak of, and had never known his parents - the only family he knew were the scientists that tried to turn him into a weapon from the time he was a child. He knew things would be different here in New Gotham, he just didn't know how different.  
  
Huntress leaped down before the entrance to No Man's Land and walked in. Dinah didn't even realize Helena was behind her.  
  
"Well boys, looks like that's five games for me..."  
  
Dinah's face almost went white as she turned around, and standing there with her arms crossed was Helena, not looking happy.  
  
"Helena, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on patrol?"  
  
Helena just looked at her. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago, you know."  
  
"I know, I just lost track of time. I was having too much fun beating these guys!"  
  
"Look, just get back to the clock tower, or Barbara will have both our heads."  
  
Dinah grabbed her coat. "You coming?"  
  
"I'll catch up with you."  
  
Dinah knew that Helena just didn't want to be around when Barbara gave her the whole speech about responsibility, and being back on time. After all, Helena herself had heard it enough.  
  
The streets of New Gotham were littered with low lives and criminals just waiting for their next target, mainly some of Gotham's upper class citizens. Jonathan walked the streets, looking for a place to stay, or a chance to get some cash. He was starving. He hadn't eaten for a week, having spent all his money getting a ticket to this godforsaken place. He was walking past the theater, when out of the corner of his eye; he spotted a group of men loitering. They looked suspicious. He figured out why pretty quickly: the last movie of the night had let out, and it was picking time for these guys. He decided to stick around, hating the thought of anyone getting hurt by thugs such as these, especially since he knew he could stop them.  
  
The elevator doors in the clock tower opened, and Dinah walked in. Alfred was the first to meet her.  
  
"Good evening miss Dinah. If you're hungry, I've left supper for you in the fridge. Oh, and I believe that miss Barbara wishes to speak with you."  
  
Dinah knew what she was in for. She just gave Alfred a 'thanks but I may not be around to enjoy the meal' look. She walked over to the control center, where Barbara was doing some much-needed maintenance on the security systems.  
  
"Barbara, Alfred said you wanted to speak to me?" she said, innocently as she could.  
  
Barbara, alias Oracle, took off her glasses, and rolled over closer to Dinah, with a look of both disappointment and understanding on her face. "Dinah, I know you want to spend time with your friends, but you need to be more responsible. School is first no matter what, then your duties as a crime fighter. I've probably told you this a thousand times."  
  
Dinah couldn't help but take the opportunity for a wisecrack. "More like ten thousand."  
  
Barbara ignored the sarcastic remark. She knew the young teenager was frustrated. "And I'll say it ten thousand more until you listen! And for the last time, leave your comm set on, please?"  
  
Dinah knew what was coming next. "So I guess this means I'm grounded, right?""  
  
Barbara had considered that option, but decided that she would let it slide this once.  
  
"So, how long you grounded for?" Helena asked Dinah as she walked through the door. She gave Barbara a look, as Dinah replied, "I don't know yet."  
  
"Well, you should be grounded for a month for all the times you've ignored me about your COM in the past week, but-"  
  
"But what?" Dinah interrupted. Barbara gave her an ominous look.  
  
"Let me finish, and you'll find out. I know the events over the past little while have taken their toll on all of us, so I'm going to let it go. This time, you're not grounded."  
  
"I'm not?" Dinah asked, with noticeable enthusiasm.  
  
"No, you're not." said Barbara.  
  
Dinah was so overcome with excitement that her squeal of happiness caused Helena, who was unfortunately standing next to her, to almost lose her left ear's ability to function. She then ran up and hugged her mentor.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I won't let this happen again." Barbara pried Dinah's arms off of her, canceling the near death grip.  
  
"See that it doesn't. Now, go get something to eat."  
  
Dinah happily walked off to do just that. Helena, rubbing her ear, walked over and sat down on Barbara's desk.  
  
"So, what are we going to do, what with this miraculous slowdown in crime?"  
  
Barbara rolled back in front of the monitor, and looked through the past two months' news archives. "Something big has to be coming. Calm before the storm. but until the storm starts brewing, I suppose we can cut down our crime fighting activities a bit."  
  
Helena got up. "Alright, you're the boss." She then decided to join Dinah and get some food.  
  
"Sure, now you listen to me." Barbara muttered with a grin as she walked away.  
  
The weather in New Gotham was getting worse by the minute. Not only was it cold, but a heavy rain had also started to fall, and sooner or later it was going to turn to hail. The last movie had let out, and with this weather, everyone who had access to a car used it. In front of the theatre, a young girl, poorly dressed for the weather, was the last out. She took out her cell phone in an attempt call her father, or anyone from security. She needed a lift. The phone was dead. Typical.  
  
"Damn piece of shit, always dying when I need it most." the girl mumbled. "Guess I'll have to walk."  
  
As she started on her way, she was followed by some of the other patrons of the theatre's entrance. The men who were hanging around out front went into the alley, taking a less noticeable route.  
  
Even through the cold air Jonathan could smell the young girl's perfume. He too, trailed her from a distance, but for reasons much less vile than her other pursuers.  
  
She knew she was being followed, but she didn't know who or what it was. She decided to try her phone again. Someone up there must have been watching, for this time, it worked.  
  
"Oh, thank God," she said, with a sigh of relief. But before anyone could answer, a hand was wrapped around her mouth and she was pulled into the alleyway. Her phone dropped to the ground with a clatter.  
  
He'd seen enough. He started walking faster.  
  
Five men, counting the one who grabbed her, who now had a knife to her throat, surrounded her. Her eyes were filled with terror and fear, as her captor withdrew his hand so she could speak.  
  
"W-what do want from me? M-money, jewelry? Take it.b-but.please.j-just don't hurt me."  
  
The thug with the knife looked her up and down a few times. She was an attractive young girl, after all, and these were the back alleys of Gotham.  
  
"Well baby, what if I told you we was gonna take whatever we want? If you play nice, maybe we let you go.then again." He moved the knife slowly, the smooth hilt sliding against her skin.  
  
.maybe we don't!" The thugs all started to laugh. She was crying now, and pleading with them still, but her efforts were futile. The one holding her took his knife and had just sliced off the top button of her shirt when a voice came from the opening of the alley.  
  
"Let her go now, before you get hurt!" Jonathan ordered as he walked closer to them.  
  
The one with the knife shoved the girl into the waiting arms of another of his friends, and went to deal with the uninvited guest. "Hey buddy, the FUCK you think you are, crashin' our party?" the thug asked Jonathan, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Your worst nightmare."  
  
"Your funeral," he laughed, and lunged forward, the blade aimed to cut the stranger's throat open.  
  
Jonathan waited until the knife was about an inch away from him, then he moved. In the space of a second, he grabbed the thug's arm, and twisted it. There was a sickening pop, and the knife-wielder screamed out in pain. The next thing he knew, he was moving very fast toward some trashcans. The knife hit the ground, the sound of the impact muffled by the noise of falling tin.  
  
Jonathan walked closer. "Let her go, and no one else gets hurt."  
  
There was another sound then, of someone running, as one of the four remaining men fled. Two others rushed him. An elbow to the ribs took care of the first, and a standing clothesline sent the next flying. Both hit the ground unconscious.  
  
He looked at the last thug, and waited for him to make a move. When he did, it was surprising. He threw his knife down, and brought his fists up.  
  
"Come on, motherfucker, let's do this!"  
  
Jonathan took off his jacket and tossed it to the ground. But before he had a chance to do anything else, a left jab landed squarely on his jaw, and then a right hook to the cheek, followed by three jabs to the stomach, chest, and solar plexus. Jonathan spat, crimson gobbets hitting the ground. A fourth came in, but was stopped as he grabbed the man's hand before it connected.  
  
"My turn," he said, smiling.  
  
A right jab, a left uppercut and a right hook in quick succession all landed squarely on the thug's face. He staggered back, cursing. His left eye was swollen shut, a testament to the power Jonathan put behind his punches. The thug was barley conscious, and on the verge of tipping over when Jonathan nailed a standing sidekick to the thug's jaw, sending him flying into the trashcans to join knife-boy.  
  
Jonathan picked up his jacket, and walked over to the young girl, who was now cowering against the wall in fear for her life. She didn't know what was going on, much less if this guy was here to help her or himself.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone. She looked up. The stranger had his hand extended to her.  
  
"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." he assured her. She took his hand, and stood up.  
  
"Thank you..." she said, trying to fight back tears. She was rubbing her arms, creating friction to keep warm. He put his leather jacket around her. "Here."  
  
She looked at him again, in the eyes this time "Thanks.my name's Jamie.what's yours?"  
  
"Jonathan.where do you live? I'll walk you home." She saw no deceit in this Jonathan's eyes. She agreed to take the escort.  
  
Dead silence filled the air as they walked down the street, and it made Jamie nervous. "So, you live here in New Gotham, or you just visiting?"  
  
He thought about the question for a second. "Well, I guess I live here now. I got nowhere else to go."  
  
"Oh. So, do you have a place, or are you staying in a hotel?" He laughed. "A hotel! Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to give you any sob stories about my life or anything, but I live wherever I can. Abandoned buildings, dry alleys, whatever I can find."  
  
Jamie's face registered shock. "You mean you're homeless?"  
  
"If you want to put it like that, sure."  
  
Well, he'd probably saved her life, after all.  
  
"Look, maybe my father can get you something. I'm sure he'll help you-"  
  
"I don't want charity, ok?"  
  
"This isn't charity. Call it repaying a debt to you, ok? You helped me out back there, and you didn't even have to. And don't argue with me, because I'm just going to win anyway." She smiled.  
  
"Alright, then." Jonathan said, laughing.  
  
They stopped in front of a large house, one obviously owned by a very wealthy family. "This is it," Jamie said with a sigh of relief. Finally the night was over, and she could put everything behind her. They walked in, and a security officer stopped them.  
  
"Ma'am, are you alright? You're half an hour late, and your father is worried sick."  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to Jonathan, here." She replied, "Where is my father, anyway?"  
  
"He's in his office."  
  
"Is it ok if I go up there?"  
  
"I'm sure it's fine," the officer responded. "Have a good night, ma'am,"  
  
They walked up a spiraling staircase to the third floor, where her father's office was, and she opened the door. Her father was on the phone, obviously with the police, sitting on a plush chair and facing away from the door. He was extremely agitated, as the chair was rocking back and forth. A plume of smoke drifted out from behind it. It smelled expensive, probably imported.  
  
"Now you listen to me! I pay my taxes like everyone else - hell, I pay more than everyone else, and when I ask you to help me find my daughter, you tell me there's simply nothing you can do? Let me speak with the commissioner now, or I'll have your badge on a plate!!"  
  
"Daddy, I'm here! I'm fine! Now, stop yelling at the police!" Jamie said with a laugh.  
  
The chair stopped rocking, and there was a long pause.  
  
"Officer, I sincerely apologize. You must understand that I was just worried about her safety. Good day, now." The phone clicked into a receiver, and the chair turned around. The man inside got up, and began to move toward them.  
  
Walking - no, rather, waddling- towards Jonathan and Jamie on expensive- looking leather slippers was a short, squat, plump middle-aged man. Balding on top, he wore a smoking jacket over a white undershirt, and lined gray pants. A stick of tobacco was held by the cigarette holder clasped between the thin lips underneath a long, curved nose. A monocle was in place over the right beady little eye.  
  
"Jamie, I'm ever so glad to see you're safe-and who is this young man?" her father asked, his head moving up and down sharply as he took Jonathan in, not unlike a parrot's head might.  
  
"This is Jonathan. He helped me out of a situation which I'll explain later."  
  
The man extended one white-gloved hand. "Oswald Cobblepot, and it is a pleasure to meet anyone who is responsible for my sweet little girl's safety." Jonathan shook it.  
  
"I would love to speak with you, my boy. But first, would you mind waiting here, while I speak with my daughter in the next room?"  
  
"I got no where else to be," Jonathan replied.  
  
Jamie took off Jonathan's leather jacket, and gave him a hug, followed by the jacket.  
  
"Thanks! We'll only be a moment."  
  
"No worries," Jonathan replied, smiling as she walked through the door, and closed it behind her. He sat down on a fluffy black couch while Jamie and her father spoke, closed his eyes and enjoyed the time he had to relax.  
  
A few minutes later Oswald Cobblepot returned. "My daughter speaks highly of you, Mr.what is your last name, anyhow?" The cigarette holder bobbed up and down as he spoke.  
  
Jonathan thought about it for a minute. No one had ever asked him that, and he honestly didn't know if he had one. He then remembered the name of the one man who he considered to be a father to him - his former martial arts and boxing teacher.  
  
"O'Connor, Jonathan O'Connor." Oswald nodded, and studied him for a moment.  
  
"Alright then. Mr. O'Connor, my daughter informs me that you have just arrived here in Gotham, have nowhere to stay, and are without money. Is this true?"  
  
He didn't want to talk about it, but he wasn't ashamed of what he was.  
  
"Yes, it's true."  
  
"Well then, that's unfortunate you see, because you my friend are a good man, also one who has some obvious experience in self-defense. You have selflessly saved my daughter tonight, and in doing so, giving me a debt I cannot even begin to repay. I cannot thank you enough, but I can try." Oswald waddled over to his desk, and pulled out some folders. He settled on the one he wanted, opened it up, and began to scribble on a piece of paper with a genuine quill, which he now and then dipped into a nearby inkwell. "Come over to the table, if you please."  
  
Jonathan got up, and walked over to the desk. "First thing in the morning, take this down to New Gotham First National Bank. Ask to speak with the manager, and when you do, give him this. He will set up an account for you, and fifty thousand will be deposited into this account."  
  
Jonathan didn't know what to say. He shook his head. "I can't take that.it's not right."  
  
Oswald looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "You can take it, and you will. That's nothing to me compared to her life."  
  
He inhaled deeply, and settled back in his chair, looking at Jonathan again with those beady eyes.  
  
"Do you - or rather, did you go to school, where you came from?"  
  
"I never got all the way through high school. I did complete my pre-final semester though, and I'd like to return and finish up. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I see." Oswald opened up a different folder, and selected another paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to him along with the first paper. "Take this to New Gotham High School tomorrow, after you make your arrangements at the bank. Talk to the principal. I'm sure something can be worked out."  
  
Jonathan stood there, simply astounded at Mr. Cobblepot's generosity as he selected another paper.  
  
"Now then, the next order of business is a place for you to stay, my boy. I happen to own some fine property on the other side of town, a few condominiums." He handed him the quill. "Simply sign this lease." He put out his cigarette in a golden ashtray, and selected another from a nearby case. "Rent free as long as you live in New Gotham. In fact, all of your bills will be prepaid." He lit his cigarette, and fumbled in his pocket for something. When his hand came out, it was with a roll of bills, easily a couple of hundred. "And here.get yourself some clothes, and some food. I imagine you're hungry."  
  
After accepting the money graciously, Jonathan shook Oswald's hand again. "Thank you so much, sir.this means a lot to me. I feel as though I owe you something."  
  
"No, not at all, friend. You owe me nothing. I still owe you more than I can ever possibly repay.but I do need to ask you another favor." He leaned over the table and spoke in a quiet tone.  
  
"Jamie may indeed be a popular girl in school. However.she is young, and naïve. She trusts far too easily. So long as she attends that school, she is a potential target for ruffians. To date, nothing has happened, but.I believe I can trust you, so I ask you; please watch over her, and make sure it stays that way."  
  
Jonathan nodded his head. "Not a problem, sir. Make sure she knows she can ask me for anything. I owe it to her." .  
  
As soon as the young man left, Oswald Cobblepot was on the phone again.  
  
He saw great potential in this Jonathan, potential to eliminate New Gotham's new crime fighter, the one obstacle that could prevent the Penguin from owning this city.  
  
He picked up his phone, and instructed his secretary to send up Lieutenant Davis, head of his own private security force, and a crooked cop who made sure that no crime in New Gotham could ever be traced back to Oswald Cobblepot, have it anything to do with him or not. Lieutenant Davis entered Oswald's office and took a seat.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Boss?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yes I did, Lieutenant." Oswald grinned.  
  
"Well, what's up?"  
  
"I have a solution to our mutual problem New Gotham's protector."  
  
"What do you have in mind, boss?" Davis asked with confusion. Many had tried to stop New Gotham's protector, and all had failed. Oswald got up and waddled over to the window. He drew back the curtains to watch as the rain began.  
  
"The young man that just left here.he is no ordinary buffoon. My daughter witnessed his strength. He could take care of our problem.that is.if the scenario presented itself in the right manner."  
  
"What kind of scenario would this be?"  
  
Oswald turned around to address him. "Simple. You make him believe that she is a criminal. Inform him that you took down Jamie's statement, and that you think he is the key to stopping her."  
  
Davis got up out of his chair, and walked to the other side of the room. He then lit a cigarette. Cobblepot noted the brand, and sneered.  
  
"Look, no one in their right mind is going to believe she's a criminal. Maybe, just maybe I could say that she's a vigilante, taking the law into her own hands and all, but even that's going to be a stretch."  
  
"Well, I shall leave it up to you to figure it out. Do whatever you must. Get his address from my secretary on your way out."  
  
Davis began to leave, when Cobblepot spoke again.  
  
"Oh.and don't bother coming back, unless it's to tell me that the problem will be solved."  
  
Davis just nodded. He knew what the task ahead of him was, and he wasn't going to fail. No one failed Oswald Cobblepot.  
  
Jonathan grabbed some food from a local store, and headed to his new apartment. When he got there someone was waiting for him, just outside.  
  
"You Jonathan O Connor?"  
  
"Yeah.who wants to know?" replied Jonathan, wondering how this man knew his 'last name'.  
  
"I'm lieutenant Davis, New Gotham PD, and also head of Mr. Cobblepot's security. You helped his daughter out tonight, is that correct?"  
  
Jonathan opened the door to his new apartment, and put his groceries down. "Coming in, officer?" Davis accepted the invitation and followed him in. ".yeah, I helped her out a little. Why?"  
  
Davis walked around the empty apartment, gazing around. "Mind if I smoke?"  
  
The lieutenant took out a cigarette, but before he could light it Jonathan snatched it out of his hand. "Yes, in fact I do." Davis chuckled, and put his lighter away.  
  
"Well, she gave a statement earlier, and I just need to make sure everything checks out, that's all. So, there were five men in total. One took off, but the others attacked you. Now, one had a knife, is that correct?"  
  
Jonathan nodded. "Five guys, huh? Well now, I've been on the force for a long time now, and not once have I ever heard of someone taking out five guys alone, one of which was armed."  
  
"Four. There were four of them. Like you said, one took off."  
  
"Four, right. Either way, that's pretty impressive.wouldn't you say?"  
  
There was a short pause. Jonathan said nothing.  
  
"Now, I'm guessing that you're not.ordinary.and that you would prefer that this incident would remain uninvestigated. After all, I do my homework.and no Jonathan O'Connor exists anywhere in these United States of America, or at least, not a single one matching your description.  
  
Agitated, and not liking at all the direction this conversation was taking, Jonathan asked in a quiet, dangerous-sounding voice, "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Simple. The police have a situation on their hands here in New Gotham. A vigilante - she calls herself the Huntress, or something like that - now, she hasn't really broken any laws yet, but she is taking the law into her own hands. "  
  
Jonathan was intrigued, but not enough to lend a hand to the police, or criminals, for that matter.  
  
"So where do I come in, and what do you want me to do?"  
  
Davis smiled. "This is off the record, of course. But, just so we're clear: I never mentioned this to you. If anything comes up, I'll deny ever being here."  
  
Jonathan nodded.  
  
"I want her out of the picture. For good. Break her. Kill her. Make her magically disappear for all I care, just make sure she isn't around anymore. You have one month. After that, if you've done what I've asked, then you will have no problems to speak of. A few phone calls, and -poof-- you officially exist. If you don't, then."  
  
He leaned in close to Jonathan's face, his breath reeking of cheap tobacco.  
  
I'll find out everything about you. Everything. And you'll wind up being pursued by every costumed freak this side of Metropolis. You got that?"  
  
Jonathan didn't care for his options at the moment. Either he destroyed someone's life, or let his own be destroyed before it even started.  
  
In the end, there really was no choice.  
  
"I'll take care of it. Now leave."  
  
Davis smiled and walked out the door. "One month, boy. That's all you have. Better make good use of your time."  
  
And then, he was gone, and Jonathan suddenly knew what he had to do in order to have a normal life.  
  
He had to take out this Huntress, and he had to do it quickly.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Pleasure Before Buisness

Chapter 2: Pleasure Before Business  
  
With the events of the previous night behind her, Dinah attempted to enjoy another day at school. However, she was finding it quite difficult. Her mind was filled with thoughts of what to do after school. Not only was she no longer grounded, but also with the overall slow down in crime, Barbara didn't mind if she went out afterwards, rather than focusing on training, for once.  
  
The day had started much like any other, and now it was just about time for science class. Dinah looked forward to it - she had managed to get ahead in her class work, meaning she had a free period to muse over whatever she wanted. Or so she thought.  
  
As Dinah sat at her lab station reviewing other classes' homework, the teacher called for their collective attention. "Ok, listen up people. We have a new arrival here today, so do whatever you can to make him feel welcome, and help him out in any way he needs." The teacher opened the door, and in he walked.  
  
"Alright class, this is Jonathan. He just transferred here, so those of you who will be sharing other classes with him, do whatever you can to help him out so he can get caught up in those." The teacher looked at Jonathan. "Anything to add?"  
  
"No" he said casually, shaking his head.  
  
"Alright...I think I'm going to put you over there, with Dinah. She's probably ahead of all of us by about a day" – here the class chuckled - "so she's probably got some time to get you caught up in what you've missed." Jonathan wasn't concerned. He knew he could catch up easily, he just hoped his classes would go smoothly and that his life would get on track. He walked over to the girl's table, and took a seat.  
  
"So, you must be Dinah - unless teacher doesn't know her own students"  
  
"That's me. And you must be Jonathan – but I suppose that's already been established."  
  
"Quite observant, aren't you?"  
  
They both started to laugh. "Ok then, now that we know who we are, where do you want to begin? We've got quite a bit to cover." Jonathan picked up Dinah's text book.  
  
"Hmm...let's see here...yeah, that's what I thought. I know this stuff already, so don't worry about it."  
  
Dinah looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that you know all of this?"  
  
Jonathan flipped over to a practice test, and filled it out in about thirty seconds." Here, see for yourself." Dinah looked it over. She was ahead of him, strictly speaking, but not all that far ahead.  
  
"I'll take your word for it, but I have a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Are you some kind of genius or something?"  
  
Jonathan laughed. "No, no. My teachers just had this thing, where science and math were supposed to be the focus of my education. I guess you could say I was home schooled."  
  
Dinah closed her science book. "Well then, what do you intend on doing for the rest of the class?"  
  
He reached into his backpack and pulled out Shakespeare's Othello. "Do you understand this gibberish? 'Cause I sure as hell don't, and I have until tomorrow to figure out what's going on in the first half."  
  
She laughed. "I think I can help you out there, if you want."  
  
Jonathan let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I figured, 'first day and I'm already failing English.' Had to be some kind of record."  
  
They broke into laughter again, and then Dinah did her best to help Jonathan understand Shakespeare.  
  
Lunchtime rolled around, and what was starting off as a good day was going downhill fast. Dinah's homework began piling up, and most of her teachers had spontaneously decided that next week would be good for tests. This was going to cut into her free time, and she wasn't happy. After getting her lunch, she grabbed a seat next to Gabby, a friend of hers.  
  
"Hey! So, how was your day?"  
  
Gabby gave her a look. "How do you think?"  
  
Dinah smiled sheepishly. It was good to know at least someone else was on the same wavelength.  
  
"So, what's with you and the new guy? You two seemed to be getting on kinda friendly-like..."  
  
She blushed slightly, and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? There's nothing. I was just helping him with some of his Shakespeare readings, that's all."  
  
"Like him, don't ya?"  
  
"...Look, I think he's cute, and we got along great, but I'll probably never see him again except for during Science class so just drop it, alright?"  
  
Gabby smiled. "Oookay. Whatever you say, Dinah..."  
  
After a few minutes, Jonathan walked into the cafeteria. When he had his food, he looked around for a place to sit, and spotted Dinah and Gabby. He walked over.  
  
"Hello ladies. Mind if I take a seat?"  
  
Dinah practically choked to death on her drink when Gabby elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"Go right ahead." Gabby smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They took a look at his tray and Gabby's eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
  
"You...going to eat all of that?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"That's more than most of the football team combined."  
  
"What can I say I love food." he said smiling he looked toward Dinah "Dinah right?"  
  
"Yea that's my name last I checked."  
  
"Ok then Dinah thanks again for helping me out with that Shakespeare it still doesn't make much sense but at least now it makes some sense"  
  
"No problem." she replied blushing slightly  
  
After finishing his food in record time Jonathan just leaned back in his chair  
  
"Wow that was the worst thing I have ever eaten what was that?"  
  
Dinah and Gabby both busted out in laughter  
  
"It's supposed to be meat loaf but everyone's convinced it's more loaf than meat." Dinah replied trying to fight off the laughter  
  
"I see." Jonathan replied poking at the remains of the meat loaf on his plate  
  
"So I'm going to change the topic because if I think too much about what it was I just ate I think I'll get a second chance to examine it if you catch my drift."  
  
Gabby and Dinah just pushed there trays aside they had suddenly lost their appetites.  
  
"So you two doing anything after school today?"  
  
"Well aside for the piles of homework no." Dinah responded "same here." Gabby added.  
  
"Alright then how about this you show me around town for a while we hang out do something interesting then we can go back to my place and help each other out with the homework sound ok to you two?"  
  
Gabby thought about the proposition "well depends you any good in math?"  
  
"My specialty."  
  
"Well I'm in cause I do not want to fail the test next week."  
  
"Great so Dinah will you be joining us?"  
  
Dinah thought about it for a second and decided that Barbara probably wouldn't mind if she went out for a while as long as her homework was done.  
  
"Sure I'm in."  
  
"Ok then I'll see you after school I have some thing to take care of some official request of transference of documentation or some thing like that I think they want my old records but they won't just come out and say it."  
  
The final bell of the day rang and school was out and with 1 day left until the weekend and for most of the students that meant time to have fun and party with their friends for Jonathan it meant trying to track down this Huntress character and determining how best to eliminate her.  
  
Dinah and Gabby waited outside of the school for Jonathan he was running late after about twenty minutes of waiting he finally showed.  
  
"Ok so lets get the site seeing on with."  
  
Dinah and Gabby just stared at him. To Jonathan it felt as though they were staring a hole right through him. It then registered why they were doing this he was late very late.  
  
"Oh yea sorry I'm late I got caught up in the office they were having problems getting my records. To make it up to you dinners on me."  
  
Dinah and Gabby looked at each other and then looked back at Jonathan.  
  
"Fine by us." They replied at the exact same time.  
  
With that the three headed off to go site seeing around New Gotham. After about two hours of seeing the town they headed off and grabbed something to eat and of course to make up for his tardiness Jonathan picked up the bill. After eating they headed back to Jonathan's place to get their homework done. The time flew by as they enjoyed each other's company and actually enjoyed doing homework. Jonathan had almost forgotten about what he had to do that is until he noticed the sun had gone down.  
  
"Shit what time is it?" he asked  
  
Gabby looked at her watch "it's about quarter to eight."  
  
"Ok I hate to break this up but I have to get to work so if either of you still need help with anything I'll be in an hour early tomorrow still have some things to get straightened out."  
  
"Thanks again for showing me around."  
  
Dinah smiled "no problem I had a great time"  
  
"Me too we should do this again."  
  
They said there goodbyes and Gabby and Dinah left Gabby had a smile a mile wide on her face  
  
"What is it?" Dinah asked  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"Would you stop it already." Dinah started to blush and Gabby laughed  
  
"Do you really think he like me?" Dinah asked,  
  
"I don't think I know and I'll give him this at least he has good taste in women." Gabby said smiling they both started laughing.  
  
Jonathan waited till he knew the girls were gone then he changed into his street clothes he also used some black face paint around his eyes and nose so that no one could recognize him under his hood. The time had come for him to hunt the huntress.  
  
Back at the clock tower Barbara was making a few slight adjustments to Helena's COM  
  
"You know I am really considering taking away the off switch on these things." Barbara said jokingly  
  
"Do whatever you want next time right now I just want to get out their I need to kick someone's ass."  
  
"Bad day at work again?" Barbara said as she handed Helena the COM.  
  
"Bad doesn't describe it," she said as she walked toward the elevator.  
  
"Huntress do you copy?" Oracle's voice cam over the COM  
  
"Yes Oracle I hear you what exactly did you do to this thing anyway?"  
  
"I just improved the integrity it should be more stable during a fight."  
  
"Should be?"  
  
"Well until you get into a fight I wont know if the modifications worked now will I?"  
  
Huntress prowled the rooftops and just as it had been for the past few months it was quiet  
  
"Oracle is their anything about being a hero that says I can't help a criminal escape jail and hunt him down for fun it? Doesn't even have to be a super criminal it could be a guy who cheated on his taxes anything."  
  
Oracle laughed "I'll check up on that one for you but I'm pretty sure we can't do that either."  
  
Huntress was about to give up when something caught her eye some guy was holding up a fruit stand.  
  
"Well it's better than nothing," she said to herself. "Oracle I found something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just some idiot holding up a fruit stand."  
  
"I'm sorry did you say fruit stand?"  
  
Huntress looked closely "yes a fruit stand."  
  
"Well then go do what you have to."  
  
Huntress swooped down from the rooftop almost giving the criminal a heart attack then she calmly walked over towards him.  
  
"So let me get this straight you took a walk tonight and instead of robbing a bank or a gas station you decided to rob a fruit stand either you love fruit or your about as smart as a Banana."  
  
The guy clenched his fist and threw a wild right hand Huntress dodged easily.  
  
"Strike one you're going to have to better than that."  
  
Enraged by her comments he immediately took another swing once again Huntress dodged.  
  
"Strike two and now it's my turn."  
  
Huntress grabbed his arm and twisted behind his back and then applied pressure he then dropped he knife he was holding in his left hand as pain shoot up his arm. She then threw him against a wall  
  
"Well that was just too easy." she said she looked at the owner of the stand  
  
"You might want to call the police and have them pick this guy up."  
  
The owner just nodded she walked off into an alley so she could get quick access to the roof a strange hooded figure who appeared to be nothing more than a homeless drunk almost bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry mam." the man said she though nothing of it. Jonathan on the other hand knew his deception had worked he saw her fight and had her scent he would now be able to track her for a few miles.  
  
Jonathan found a gang hanging around in some alley he approached them if he wanted to tack out huntress he needed something to get her attention what better than a gang beating on a poor defenseless drunk. He then approached the gang.  
  
"Gentleman I have a proposition for you."  
  
He quickly explained what he needed them to do however one of them just couldn't grasp this concept it was too good to be true.  
  
"So let me get this straight we follow you we act like were gonna mug you then when you tell us to we leave we don't get arrested we don't get hurt and we each get a thousand bucks for this?"  
  
"Yes that's all you have to do if you all agree I will pay you now."  
  
They all agreed and as promised he paid them. His trap was ready to be set now he just had to find Huntress and spring it after that he could go on with life.  
  
Huntress continued patrolling she was feeling better having stopped one crime and her hopes that another crime would take place were about to come true. Oracle voice suddenly came over the COM.  
  
"Huntress listen up there's something going on about five blocks west of your current position apparently a bunch of armed men are trying to mug some homeless guy the police won't make it on time and this poor guy could wind up dead."  
  
"I'm on it Oracle." It's about damn time something interesting happened around here. Huntress thought to herself.  
  
A few moments later she found the location she could see the crime from the roof.  
  
"Oracle I found them I'm going in."  
  
"Be careful if your not bullet proof." Oracle warned  
  
"Too bad that would come in handy." Huntress replied semi joking semi serious.  
  
Huntress swooped down from the roof she immediately addressed the criminals.  
  
"Hey how about you leave him alone and come pick on me?"  
  
They didn't respond she recognized the homeless man it was the same guy that had bumped into her before she didn't like this one bit. The man stepped forward turned and faced his assailants.  
  
"Leave Now!" he commanded and without a second thought they put away their weapons and left. He walked forward.  
  
"Huntress right? Nice name too bad you have to die now."  
  
"Huntress what's going on over there?" Oracle asked  
  
"It looks like this was a trap but someone obviously doesn't know who he's messing with."  
  
Jonathan prepared himself for what he had to do it's what he was trained to do from the time he was he was trained to kill.  
  
Huntress waited for this guy to bring the fight to her but it wasn't happening.  
  
"For someone who wants me dead you don't seem to be doing much." she said in a sarcastic tone Jonathan never responded.  
  
"Fine I'll start things off."  
  
With that Huntress threw a quick jab Jonathan threw up his forearm and blocked the shot Huntress's hand landed squarely on his bone she shook off the pain. She then threw another he side stepped this one she then nailed him with a spin kick but as she landed he struck his forearm down across her back the pain Huntress felt was excruciating but she managed to get up only to have a knee smashed into her abdominal area then another to her lower back. Jonathan laughed as Huntress tried to get to her feet but he grabbed her head and threw her up against the wall.  
  
At the clock tower Oracle lost Huntress's signal  
  
"Huntress? Are you there? Come in Huntress."  
  
Dinah came over when she heard Barbara getting worried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huntress she said something about a trap and then next thing I know she starts a fight with some guy and now I lost her COM signal."  
  
"Did she turn it off?"  
  
"No the signal isn't gone it's dead it's not transmitting at all." Oracle said  
  
"Should I go try and find her?"  
  
"No stay here if whoever or whatever this is managed to bust her COM up that quickly then they could be a serious threat besides Huntress can take care of herself."  
  
"I hope your right." Dinah replied  
  
"So do I so do I." Oracle said to herself.  
  
The pain Huntress felt was unbelievable no one had ever hit her this hard she tried for a straight kick it missed by an inch she then threw a quick uppercut witch nailed Jonathan in the jaw stunning him for a second. Huntress took the opening she nailed him with several swift kicks then grabbed him by his jacket and threw him into the wall.  
  
"See I told you that you underestimated me."  
  
Jonathan got up and shook himself off Huntress couldn't believe this guy was still standing.  
  
"Come one what do I have to do throw a truck at you?" she said trying to express her frustration Jonathan smiled.  
  
"That might work," he said.  
  
He ran and tackled Huntress to the ground he then proceeded to throw a flurry of punches at her for about a minute he then picked her up and held her by her throat with one hand.  
  
"Sorry this is just business."  
  
"Screw you." Huntress spat in his face.  
  
"Sorry I don't do dead chicks".  
  
Then before he had a chance to finish her off Huntress heard a familiar voice a voice she was glad to hear at this moment.  
  
"Gotham Police drop the girl now!" Detective Reese ordered as he held out his gun.  
  
Jonathan couldn't risk finishing her here he didn't know if the cop's first instinct would be to shoot and kill him or to try and see if his victim was still alive. Jonathan quickly scanned the area an opened back door to a night club would provide an escape  
  
"Whatever you say officer." he then quickly slipped a note into Huntress's coat pocket and threw Huntress into him knocking the gun out of his hand Jonathan ran and managed to escape.  
  
"Huntress, are you alright?" Reese asked with concern. He quickly examined her, her right eye was swollen shut blood was trickling out of her mouth and nose. She also had a few visible bruises on her hand and neck.  
  
"Get me back to the clock tower I'll be fine." she replied Reese picked her up and put her in the passenger seat of his car  
  
"You sure you don't want to go to a hospital? You look like you hell."  
  
"Jesse I'll be fine just get me back to the clock tower" Huntress responded. Reese nodded and closed the door he got in and then headed for the clock tower.  
  
At the clock tower Barbara was getting more worried by the moment.  
  
"I can't figure out what happened to her COM it should have been stable during a fight."  
  
"I'm sure miss Helena is fine she has proven time and time again she is quite capable of taking care of herself." Alfred reassured her  
  
"Yeah Barbara I'm sure Helena is fine." Dinah added.  
  
The elevator doors opened and the three of them hurried over Reese walked in unable to stand on her own power Helena was leaning on him for support.  
  
"Dinah give me a hand here she's in pretty bad shape."  
  
"What happened?" Barbara asked.  
  
"When I got there some guy had her by her throat next thing he throws her at me then runs off."  
  
Reese and Dinah set Helena down on a couch. Barbara rolled over to her.  
  
"Helena are you alright?"  
  
"Just peachy." she said sarcastically Barbara laughed.  
  
"I see your sense of humor wasn't damaged. What exactly happened who was this guy that attacked you?"  
  
Alfred came over with a bag of ice and handed it to Helena.  
  
"Thanks Alfred, as for this guy I have no clue who he was he never gave me his name I couldn't even see his face under that hood."  
  
"What kind of hood?" Barbara asked  
  
"Just a hooded sweatshirt he was dressed like an ordinary person but when he hit me it felt like a truck slamming into me."  
  
Helena took off her jacket and the note fell out. Barbara picked it up and read it.  
  
Huntress, next time I finish the job don't try and find me I'll find you.  
  
Signed: The Instrument of your destruction  
  
"What the hell does he mean by that?"  
  
"Simple he wants to kill me next time he'll do it too he could have tonight but Jesse stopped him." Helena said,  
  
"Then how did he have time to write this note?" Barbara asked,  
  
"I guess he was prepared maybe he didn't intend on doing it tonight or maybe he just didn't think I would be that easy to beat." Helena responded.  
  
"Wow are you feeling Helena?" Dinah asked with a tone of concern in her voice. Helena just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that I feel exactly how I look like crap ok Dinah you need to train harder now because next time this guy shows up were both taking him."  
  
Barbara could swear she was hearing things.  
  
"Did you just say that you want Dinah to help you next time this guy shows up?"  
  
"Yes I did." Helena responded.  
  
"Normally I would be glad to see you admitting you need help but if you couldn't take him what makes you think Dinah can?"  
  
"I don't think she can take him."  
  
"What? Are you losing your mind if you think she can't take him then why would you want her involved?" Barbara inquired.  
  
Helena smiled "simple he's strong but not fast and Dinah can slow him down even more."  
  
Barbara now knew what Helena was hinting at Dinah was still confused all she understood is that Helena had the shit beat out of her and now she was going to have to help fight him.  
  
"Excuse me but what exactly can I do?" she asked.  
  
"Your telekinesis." Barbara responded  
  
"While I fight him you slow him down by throwing any heavy objects at him from as far away as you can then it's only a matter of time before I find a weakness and beat him." Helena added.  
  
Dinah understood the theory but she knew she would have to train and harness her power as well as her fighting skills for this battle.  
  
Over the following two weeks Dinah spent every spare moment she had well every spare moment that she wasn't hanging out with Jonathan and Gabby mediating to focus her mind or training to tone her fighting skills her test was simple really at the end of her training she would spar with Helena. She trained hard and finally the day had come now she would find out exactly how far along she had come.  
  
Dinah entered the clock tower after returning from school Helena was sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked over at Dinah.  
  
"I'll meet you in the training room in fifteen minutes hope you're ready for this kid I'm not taking it easy on you this time." She got up and went into the training room,  
  
Dinah dropped her bag and went up to her room and got changed. She walked into the training room and tied her hair back. She stretched for a couple of minutes. Barbara wheeled in.  
  
"Whenever you two are ready." She said as she took her position on the sideline.  
  
"Ready when you are kiddo" Helena said with confidence in her voice.  
  
"Ready" Dinah said unsure of what she had gotten herself into.  
  
"I don't want to see either of you holding back here not if you're going to take on this mad man." Barbara ordered.  
  
The two circled one another for a moment then Helena threw a right hand and hit Dinah right below the shoulder. Dinah jerked back a bit from the impact but was otherwise fine. Helena followed up with a left hook Dinah blocked the left but didn't see Helena's right hand coming toward her. Dinah fell to the ground. She was clearly getting frustrated.  
  
"Come on Dinah I know you can do better than this." Helena said.  
  
Dinah got up and dusted herself off. And took a few more shots from Helena now she was getting annoyed. She stood straight and lowered her guard and closed her eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Helena asked.  
  
"Just trust me." Dinah said.  
  
Helena attempted a sweep Dinah side stepped and then nailed Helena in the ribs with a quick jab. Helena turned to throw a left jab but a 25-pound punching bag hit her in the back knocking her off guard. Dinah took the opportunity to sweep Helena. Helena looked up as another punching bag hovered above her it dropped right onto her abdomen. Thankfully this was a much lighter one.  
  
"That was very impressive Dinah." Barbara said helping Helena to her feet.  
  
"Thanks I've been training really hard."  
  
"I think we have a chance if this guy shows again." Helena said.  
  
"Alright I think you two have trained enough Dinah clearly has established some control over her powers. Helena you're just as good as ever. I'm proud of you both."  
  
That night everyone got some much needed rest and for once weren't worried about what was to come. The next morning Dinah just ignored her alarm clock she didn't want to go to school she was exhausted from all the training and then the sparing session last night.  
  
"Dinah get up or you're going to be late for school."  
  
"I'm up I'll be down in a minute." she shouted back.  
  
Later that day at lunch Dinah was almost falling asleep at the table.  
  
"Dinah are you alright?" Gabby asked  
  
"Yeah I'm just tired too much studying I guess," she replied  
  
"Take it easy or you'll be dropping dead in class." Gabby said jokingly.  
  
"Say have you seen Jonathan around I borrowed his math notes and I wanted to give them back." Gabby asked.  
  
"No I haven't seen him much the past few days I don't think he's in today I'm supposed to meet up with him after school so if you want I'll give them to him if he shows up." Dinah responded sounding like she was asleep.  
  
Gabby reached into her bag and handed Dinah the notes. "Thanks I got to get going anyway."  
  
Dinah was too tired to even bother questioning where her friend was going "Ok I'll see ya later." she said.  
  
Meanwhile back at Jonathan's apartment he had finally gotten some basic furniture and a work out station. Jonathan had not gone to school he was preparing he had 2 weeks left until Davis made his life a living hell. He turned his stereo up to full blast the speakers around his pace vibrated as Rammstien's music pumped through them. He started hitting his punching bag just as he got a rhythm up there was a knock at the door most likely a neighbor who wanted him to turn off his music he turned it down and grabbed a towel and took off his boxing gloves and answered the door it was Davis.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"I'm just checking up on things you know making sure your fitting in enjoying yourself the basics." Davis replied.  
  
"I'm fine but while your hear you can do me a favor."  
  
"See it doesn't work like that I don't do anything for you."  
  
"You want Huntress dead you tell me what I need to know." Davis nodded.  
  
"Ok when I fought her a cop showed up I think he knows her or at least can contact her I need to know who he was."  
  
Davis had a puzzled look on his face "why?"  
  
"I need a message sent to Huntress I figure he may be the best way of getting it to her."  
  
"Ok what did he look like?"  
  
"He was about my height maybe an inch taller bald had a beard black wore a suit not a uniform."  
  
Davis thought about it "I know the guy."  
  
Jonathan got a piece of paper and scribbled something on it put it in an envelope and wet it with a sponge.  
  
"Don't want anyone doing a DNA trace on me now do we."  
  
"Give this to him in exactly 1 week you got that not one day earlier make sure he gets it/" Jonathan said.  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"Then that night I finish what you asked me to do."  
  
Davis understood and left he took out his cell phone and called his boss.  
  
"Mr. Cobblepot I have good news."  
  
"What is it?" Cobblepot asked.  
  
"Huntress will be eliminated in one weeks time sir."  
  
"And it cannot be traced back to me?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"This conversation never took place." Cobblepot said.  
  
"Of course not." Davis hung up and deleted the call from his phone.  
  
As school let out Dinah walked out half asleep she couldn't wait to go home and go to sleep that's all she could think about at the moment. She noticed Jonathan waiting across the street.  
  
"Hey why didn't you just wait in front of the school?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't want to get caught skipping school." he replied.  
  
"I see you truly are wise." Dinah said jokingly.  
  
"You look horrible what's up?"  
  
"I'm just tired that's all look I can't hang out with you today I'm just exhausted oh Gabby gave me back your math notes I have them here somewhere." she said as she looked through her back pack.  
  
"I don't need them now don't worry but I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ok I didn't exactly want to just spit it out as it was I wanted to sort of build up to it.  
  
Dinah interrupted "look I'm way too tired so whatever it is can it wait until tomorrow?" She asked Jonathan just sort of nodded.  
  
"Uhh sure that's fine wasn't important anyway."  
  
"Ok great see ya then." she said and started to walk off.  
  
"Dinah will you go out with me?" Jonathan asked rather loudly.  
  
Dinah stopped dead in her tracks now she thought she was hallucinating or hearing things or worse both she turned around and walked back to Jonathan.  
  
"Did you just ask me out?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
Dinah pinched herself to make sure she was awake.  
  
"I'm not sure what to say exactly...ok how about yes" she replied with a smile on her face.  
  
Jonathan smiled "yes?"  
  
Dinah looked him in the eyes "yes" she said once again "but not today I'm tired tomorrow ok"  
  
"I can wait" he replied.  
  
The elevator doors to the clock tower opened and Dinah walked in Barbara was working on grading some tests when she noticed Dinah walk in.  
  
"Dinah can I speak to you for a minute?" she asked Dinah walked over towards her mentor.  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am you've showed that you can balance friends and training and school."  
  
Dinah let out a small laugh "yup and now I have to balance school training friends and a boyfriend." Dinah's eyes widened in fear of what was to come she was so exhausted she had let that last comment slip out.  
  
Barbara grinned, "Did you just say boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh yeah well Jonathan asked me out today." she replied  
  
"Ahh the new guy right?"  
  
"Yes can we get off this subject now?" Dinah said.  
  
"Ok fine I just wanted you to know how proud I am and Helena is as well she just hasn't had time to express it."  
  
Dinah smiled but a tear cam to her eye "I just wish me mom was here to see me I wanted her to be proud of me."  
  
"I'm sure she is Dinah" Dinah hugged Barbara then wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I think I'm going to go get some sleep."  
  
"Ok don't train tonight I think you need the rest" Barbara said.  
  
"Ok I won't" Dinah replied as she walked up to her room.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
